Sake the Nectar of the Gods
by trini in an asylum
Summary: a usual comic one shot involving the Inu gang and a few Bottles of Sake. maybe more than one shot, if i get enough reviews for it


SAKE, THE NECTAR OF THE GODS

Yes, the few reviews I have gotten from my last story have completely gone to my head and I am reborn as an egotistical fanfic writer (insert evil laugh here)

This basically is what goes on after Kagome returns from the future with a rather interesting surprise in her bag from her grandpa. Please let me know what you think.

Kagome once again jumped down the well, feeling somewhat like Alice in Wonderland as she goes down the rabbit hole. As she turns back, she sees her grandfather waving her goodbye with a look in his eye that she couldn't quite place.

As the swirling blue aura overtook her and she slipped into the Feudal Era, she decided to disregard it as him being a kooky old man. This is usually the truth considering all the insane diseases he constantly makes up for her as excuses. _I wonder if my friends will even come within ten feet of me considering I've had everything from the cold to the bubonic plague. That old man will cause me to lose what little social life I have left. Come to think of it, so will Inuyasha since he keeps dragging me back here, oh well at least its peaceful here and everything is so clean. Actually there's nothing to really complain about save demon attacks._ (Who knew Kagome had this much internal dialogue in the second it takes to travel back in time)

As Kagome reached the other the clean air and fragrant scent of flowers reached her nose, she suddenly wondered why she didn't like coming here more often.

As if to the universe heard her thoughts, a course voice entered her ears.

"Woman, what the hell took you so long this time!" yelled Inuyasha from above our unsuspecting miko.

_Damn that Inuyasha, I had three exams to make up, a ton of homework, and he's mad that I'm gone for three days!? Does he have any idea how hard this is, the jerk._

Kagome began her ascent up the well but was halted when a certain hanyou jumped down and grabbed her by the waist while muttering something that sounded like "take to damn long".

While jumping out of the well and heading toward the village with Kagome on his back, Inuyasha began to wonder how she managed to carry that huge backpack of hers. _It's like twice her size and she seems to carry it with ease, maybe that means it's full of ramen. _Inuyasha's mouth began watering at the possibility. _It would mean enough ramen to swim in, oh boy. Hmm I wonder if Kagome would join me for a swim, maybe she'll wear that bikini thing(and now Inuyasha is drooling for a different reason)…argh wait, what am I thinking, that damn monk's been hanging around me too much._

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha." _Since verbal won't work._ Kagome then proceeded to hit him on the head.

The hanyou was painfully pulled from his thoughts and turned to look at Kagome. "You're drooling on my leg"

Red-faced, Inuyasha wiped his mouth and concentrated on running.

After a few minutes they reached the village and Inuyasha let Kagome down and almost immediately began bombarding her with questions as to why she was so late.

"what took so long, studying for one of your stupid test things again?"

"Inuyasha you know that they are important to me."

"Yeah, well hunting shards down in especially important too. What if Naraku gathers up even more shards, what will happen then?" he spat out.

Miroku came walking by when he heard all the commotion. "actually Inuyasha, we haven't heard anything about shards or Naraku since he went into hiding."

Miroku then turned to Kagome. "Greetings Lady Kagome, you look lovely as ever."

Inuyasha glowered at the monk, while a large fuzzy ball came into contact with Kagome, almost causing her to lose balance.

"Kagome!" yelled an overjoyed Shippo.

Kagome held Shippo in her arms. "Have you been good while I was away?"

Shippo nodded like a squirrel on crack (yes I know it makes no sense, but it just popped into my head, and I couldn't resist.)

"Do you have candy Kagome, do you, do you, please say yes." Kagome smiled and a brightly colored piece of candy from out of her backpack. (the things that came to me when I tried to finish that sentence)

Shippo grabbed it and ran off into the direction of the fields with a promise of flowers for Kagome.

Sango then came flying in on Kirara to greet the standing trio. She got off Kirara and told everyone that all was quiet in the surrounding area.

"my dear Sango, may I take this time to express how radiant you look flyning down from the air," said a coy monk. Meanwhile his hand was inching closer to a certain rear.

"Touch me monk, and your curse will be the least of your worries." replied Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped as Miroku retracted his hand and pleaded innocent to what he had rightly been accused of.

As the four friends began their trek to Kaede's hut, they relished in the peaceful time they have been having since Naraku had gone into hiding.

"hey, old hag, we're all back" said Inuyasha carelessly.

"Inuyasha, ye should respect your elders, we have far more experience than you in all matters," replied Kaede.

"Yeah, whatever"

As everyone began helping around the village, night fell fast. It was after dark and Shippo had finally returned with flowers for Kagome (ok there is no way in hell flowers take that long, what is he really doing?)

Kagome put Shippo to bed around nine o'clock and then went to join everyone else outside around the fire.

Inuyasha was digging in Kagome's bag searching for his mountain of ramen, with no luck. He did, however, find what looked like five large jugs with note attached.

"for the peaceful time with warriors"

Kagome came back to see Inuyasha pulling the jugs out of her overstuffed bag.

She ran up to him yelling, "Inuyasha what are you doing?!"

She inspected the jugs and opened one, the smell of sake wafted to her nose. "Oh grandpa, what were you thinking?"

"Lady Kagome is that sake, from the future perhaps?" asked the monk in an odd tone

Kagome sighed and replied by nodding her head.

"well then, shall we not drink in this merry time of peace?" the monk had that look in his eye, but Kagome didn't catch it.

Kagome relinquished the jugs to the monk and all began drinking. The night was clear though all four of our cast's judgment was a bit clouded by now.

"Lady Kagome, what was the name of that game we played before you left? I rather enjoyed it and feel like playing it again."

"Truth or dare" said Kagome tipsily

"ahh yes, I will start of then,"said a drunk monk. "Sango, truth or dare?"

"um… uh….truth"

"Sango, dearest, do you enjoy when I caress your ass?" asked Miroku innocently.

"what happens if I don't answer that?" asked a flustered Sango.

"then you must agree to bear my children"

_Crap, what do I do? _"I…I…I do" whispered Sango.

"what was that Sango, I couldn't quite hear you," said Miroku smiling.

"I said I do, you ass!" yelled Sango.

"Really, then you wouldn't mind if I…" said miroku as he reached over to her.

"touch me and you get to meet Buddha"

"Sango it's your turn," chirped Kagome.

"right, Inuyasha truth or dare?"

"I'm not afraid, dare" replied a cocky hanyou.

"I dare you to jump into the lake naked while impersonating Sesshoumaru singing I'm a Barbie Girl"

"no way in hell"

"then, tell Kagome how you really feel about her"

"umm…is it too late to get naked?" gulped Inuyasha.

"Yes."

" I love her with all my heart" replied Inuyasha helplessly.

Kagome became wide-eyed and glomped onto Inuyasha crying with joy.

_Hopefully none of us will remember this in the morning and no one will no how I really feel._

"Monk! Truth or dare"

"dare"

"I Dare you to flirt with that old hag Kaede"

Miroku froze, "uh, well, you see….gross"

Miroku reluctantly went into Kaede's hut and brought her out. "Ahem…Lady Kaede may I compliment you on how especially beautiful you look tonight, your wrinkles compliment your eyes so well. You see, I've always had a thing for older women."

Kaede: O.o "Young monk I had no idea ye felt this way, truth be told I have always had a thing for Inuyasha, I used to go up to the tree where he was pinned and pretend he was my lover. I would even kiss him on the lips hoping he would wake up, but ye are just as handsome."

Inuyasha meanwhile is mentally scarred from hearing Kaede's confession, and from thence forth, will always be sensitive about his age and old women.

After the little scenario, Kaede went to bed suspciuosly happy.

Miroku was debating whether or not to unleash his wind tunnel on Inuyasha for making him do such a thing. Since it was now his turn, he thought it could wait till later, "Lady Kagome, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare." After freeing Inuyasha from her vice-like grip.

"Lady Kagome, I dare you to take a stick, tie piece of candy to it, and tie it to Shippo's head, just out of his reach."

Kagome slowly went to find the materials. She then went to where Shippo was sleeping, and tied the stick to his head. _He's going to be mad in the morning, _she thought lazily.

She quietly sat down stuck her tongue out at Miroku and said, "The dark deed you requested is done."

She then turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Truth or dare?"

Inuyasha, still feeling the effects of the last dare choose truth.

"Inuyasha, is it true that you enjoy it when I rub your ears?" asked Kagome sweetly.

"as if wench."

"really, then come here!" She clasped on to Inuyasha's ears before he could react. _Either I'm really slow when intoxicated or she's really fast when intoxicated._

Kagome began slowly rubbing Inuyasha's ears in a circular motion, to which our favorite hanyou began purring/growling in reaction. _Damn that wench, but it does feel good. _Inuyasha began to ease into Kagome's hands

Everyone around the fire began to smile and laugh.

Well, I'll end it here, let me know if another chapter should be written. It would be considerably shorter though, but if I get enough reviews I'll post a new one, oh and ideas are more that welcome.

Till next time, Ja ne.


End file.
